Encounters of the 11th Kind
by The Fantastic Fangirls
Summary: One morning a strange sound comes from outside of Samantha Person's house, as she rushes outside she sees a strange police box that has landed next to an old oak tree...what could it be?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Samantha Person woke up early that morning. She could tell there was something wrong, for she was hearing a strange noise coming from outside.

"Sammy! Wake up fast," her younger brother screeched. She quickly sat up and rushed to pull her torn jeans and her fading Welltown High School sweatshirt on. Almost falling down the stairs, she ran into her brother, Oscar. "There- there's something funny outside," he mumbled. She could tell he was terrified. It took a lot to scare him.

"Okay, okay," Samantha comforted him. "I'll go see what it is." She marched through the kitchen, and flung open the old screen door that lead to the backyard. She looked around. There, sitting under their old oak tree, was a police box that looked like it came from 1963.

No sooner than she had taken in the fact that there was indeed a big blue box sitting in her backyard, the door to it was swung open. Samantha screamed. From behind her, she heard Oscar dash back into the house. She was supposed to be the older sister, she was sixteen, she thought. She was supposed to be taking care of her younger brother, she wasn't meant to be scared of anything! She was soon snapped out of her thoughts, though.

Out of the box stepped a man. He was tall, with a mop of dark brown hair and barely any eyebrows. His physical features, though, were nothing compared to what he was wearing. He had on a pair of trousers, at least that was normal enough. They were held up by a pair of bright red suspenders, though, and odder than that, he had a matching red bowtie on. In his left hand he held an old tweed jacket. But what really threw Samantha off was what he held in his right: a fez.

Samantha was at a loss for words. She stood perfectly still, gazing at the odd man who had just appeared in her yard.

"Quite sorry to give you such a fright. Didn't mean to, honestly. Didn't even mean to land here. Well, if I could just get the darn vortex manipulator to work it never would have happened. I'm the Doctor, by the way. Don't even ask 'Doctor who?' I've had enough of that question to last a lifetime. Well, for you, very many lifetimes. Now! Where was I? Oh, yes, the vortex manipulator, that's right. Well, if you don't mind, may we borrow your yard for a little while? I think it's really broken this time, she's completely shut herself down. But it shouldn't take me long. Meanwhile, I'll do that and you, pity I don't know your name yet, can bond with the Ponds! See, that rhymes. You know something will be good when it rhymes!" He paused for a quick second to clap his hands and grin at Samantha. "Well, there's someone else you can get to know too, but she's not exactly a Pond. It'd been a while since I'd seen her, she didn't believe it was me when I showed up. Can you believe that? I convinced her eventually, though. You know what? I'll go grab them." He poked his head in the door of the blue box, throwing the jacket and fez back into it.

"Come along, Ponds!" He shouted. Why need he shout when the box was so small? How did anyone else even fit in there? Samantha thought. Another voice called back, it seemed to come from way too far away to possibly be within the police box.

"Me too?" It rang out.

"Yes, of course you too, Renée!" Soon after three people stepped out.

First, a tall, thin, red-headed girl who seemed to be in her mid-twenties. She was wearing a short, jean skirt, a red pullover sweatshirt, and cowgirl boots. Samantha, who was still too stunned to make a sound, took notice of the shining diamond ring on her finger. Next, a young man, who appeared to be about the same age, stepped out. He was wearing jeans, a dark green t-shirt, and a navy blue vest. This, Samantha concluded, must be the girl's husband, and together, she thought, they must be who the man called "the Ponds".

And finally, out stepped… but it couldn't be. Samantha blinked. No, no, that was impossible. But it must be, for here she was, standing in Samantha's yard. But no! This was 2013, there was no possible way. Though as Samantha gazed at her, she concluded that however impossible it was, it had to be who she thought it must be. The woman looked just as though she did in all of Samantha's textbooks, and it was quite impossible for someone to look so much like her. So, Samantha decided: Madame de Pompadour, the uncrowned queen of pre-revolutionary France, was indeed standing right in front of her.

"But… but you… you can't be real…" Samantha sputtered, staring at the woman.

"That is hardly the way to speak to a royal, young lady," Madame de Pompadour said sternly. It was too much for Samantha to take in. She could tell she was going to faint before it even happened, before she toppled backwards, before she saw was the young man running to catch her.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

When Samantha woke up, she was lying on her kitchen table. The young man was staring down at her, dabbing her forehead with a damp towel.

"She's awake!" He pronounced, and the red-haired girl rushed over. She hoisted Samantha up into a sitting position, but at the sight of the impossible French woman sitting on one of her stools, she nearly fell over again. "It's alright, it's alright, you're going to be just fine," the young man assured her. Samantha peered between the young couple to see Oscar, his face bright with excitement, deep in conversation with the woman who appeared to be Madame de Pompadour. The strange man who had first appeared out of the blue box was at the stove, making tea.

"I'm sorry, but who, in the name of the Queen, are YOU? And why… how… but… OSCAR! Go upstairs right now!" Samantha had regained her voice. She did want her younger brother to see what might happen next. Scared of her sudden outburst, Oscar bolted from the room and dashed up the stairs. "But really, quite honestly, who are you? If you do not tell me right this instant, I will be calling the police." Samantha said as she quickly snatched her phone from where it had been lying on the table and folded her arms, looking cross.

The young man, looking quite taken aback, put his hands in the air, took a step backwards, and told Samantha, "It's ok. We're nice." At once the red-headed girl took his hands and lowered them back to his sides, staring him in the face.

"Rory, no matter how times you try that," her voice became suddenly stern, "it's never going to work." Rory. So that was the young man's name. Rory Pond, possibly? Samantha wondered what the girl's name was. Before she could guess, though, the man making tea practically read her mind.

"Amy, could you finish cooking the tea while I go fix the TARDIS?" the man asked. What on Earth was a TARDIS?

"Cook the tea, really, Doctor?" The girl whose name was supposedly Amy said. The whole while, the hardly possible French woman simply sat and stared out the window.

"Will somebody PLEASE tell me what is going on?" Samantha interrupted. All three of the people standing in the kitchen turned and stared at her. The man in the bowtie seemed confused.

"You know what," he said, looking as though he completely forgot that Samantha existed, "Amy, Rory, and Reinette can do that, and I'll go fix the TARDIS." He saw the questioning look on Samantha's face. "The blue box in the yard," he said, answering her question before she even asked it. He then put the tea kettle back on the stove, straightened his bowtie, and ran back out through the screen door.

Amy and Rory turned and looked at Samantha.

"Alright, kid," Amy said, "this is where it gets complicated." Samantha glanced at Madame de Pompadour and then back at the young couple.

"No kidding."

"Sarcastic. Good. Just like me when I was younger. What's your name?" Amy questioned.

"Samantha Person." Something about the way Amy carried herself made Samantha not help but trust her.

"Like a name in a children's book," Amy smiled. "Are you Scottish, Samantha?"

"No. I'm English."

"So we're in England, yeah?" Amy asked, fiddling with the tea kettle.

"No. We're in Scotland. I had to move here, it's rubbish." Samantha complained. Amy smirked at Rory.

"Just like you when you were that age," he whispered.

"Exactly," Amy replied. "Okay, Samantha. I'm going to tell you a story about a man in a box. It might be boring, but for any of this to make sense, you're going to have to listen closely.

When I was a little girl, I had an imaginary friend, and when I grew up, he came back. He's called the Doctor. He comes from somewhere else. He's got a box called the TARDIS that's bigger on the inside and can travel anywhere in time and space. I ran away with him. And we've been running ever since."

"Now, Amy, you're not telling the whole story," Rory interjected. "She ran away with him on the night before our wedding. She came back for me, though, I guess she felt bad. But now it's the three of us, the Doctor and Rory, Amy's boys; and her, traveling through time and space. Yes, we time travel. Just...er… go with it. The Doctor's an alien and he can time travel. Okay? Okay. Should we tell her about River?" Rory looked at Amy.

"No. No need to confuse the poor girl anymore than we already have."

"Okay? Er… okay. So you travel in time with that odd man and his box out there has more space inside it than appears?" Samantha said, wanting to believe it.

"Yep," Amy replied.

"And how do I know that you're not actually trying to kidnap me?'' Samantha crossed her arms.

"Err…" Rory began. Just then, the Doctor bounded back into the kitchen and ran up to Samantha.

"Just trust me," he said, as if he knew that Samantha had been questioning his legitimacy. "I'm the Doctor." He smirked and ran back outside.


End file.
